Pocket Dimension Creation
The ability to create pocket dimensions. Sub-power of Pocket Dimension Manipulation. Variation of Dimension Creation. Capabilities The user can create a pocket dimension, a small personal world in which the user has absolute control over its aspects. Applications * Dimensional Imprisonment * Dimensional Storage * Door Projection Variations * Imprison Realm Creation * Labyrinth Creation * Personal Domain Creation * Time Compression Associations * Creation * Dimension Creation * Nigh Omnipotence * Personal Domain * Reality Warping * Pocket Dimension Manipulation * Self-Power Augmentation Limitations * Size of the dimension created is limited compared to full-sized dimensions. ** If user also has Pocket Dimension Manipulation they can alter the size of the dimension. * Dimension can be destroyed by dimensional-based attacks. * May be limited to only creating the dimensional pocket, with no ability to manipulate it or create/generate anything to populate/fill it. ** User may not be able to create sentient life. Known Users See Also: Pocket Dimension. Known Objects * Caja Negación (Bleach) * Kuan's Fridge (Denma) * TARDIS (Doctor Who) * Backpack (Fablehaven series) * Reality Marble (Fate) * Millennium Puzzle (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Known Dimensions * Ice Cream Truck (Charmed) * The Cursed Painting (Charmed) * Crossed, Double-Crossed (Charmed) * Inside Whis's Staff (Dragon Ball Super) * Tears of Aloevan/Aloevan's Court/Court of Silver Fire (Forgotten Realms) * Harmonic Divine States (Horizon In The Middle of Nowhere) * City of Stone (Rewrite) * Idolaspheres (Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE) * Witch labyrinths (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Anne's Room (Bungou Stray Dogs) Gallery Anime/Manga File:Doctor_Kanzaki_Kosuke_Warp_World.jpg|Doctor (Black Cat) creating his Warp World, which he can control to his likings, and is virtually invincible while inside. However, he cannot directly control any people or object who came from the outside world. File:Caja_Negación.gif|Espada (Bleach) use Caja Negación to entrap their subordinates in an alternate dimension field for eternity as punishment, but Espada themselves can break free, given enough time. File:Ichigo's_Bankai_destroys_Chatroom.png|Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (Bleach) using Digital Radial Invaders to create "chat-rooms", enclosed pocket dimensions that he can freely manipulate and cannot be broken open except by intense powers. File:Silbern_Inside_Schatten_Bereich.png|Wandenreich (Bleach) created a pocket dimension inside the shadows of Seireitei, known as the Schatten Bereich, to hide their empire next to their sworn enemy's stronghold. Shunsui Kyoraku (Bleach) Kageoni.gif|While Shunsui Kyōraku (Bleach) normally uses Kageoni for Umbrageous Teleportation, he can also stay in the Shadow Pocket Dimension without exiting if needed. File:RoadKamelotsdoor.jpg|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) creating her Dream pocket dimension that she has absolute control, and can hide her true form inside, while projecting a duplicate to interact outside. File:Coco_Jumbo_(JoJo).png|Coco Jumbo's Stand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo)Mr. President… File:Coco_Jumbo_(JoJo)_Mr_President.gif|…demonstrates it's power. Bruno's Sticky Fingers Storage.gif|Bruno Buccellati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) File:Kaguya_shifts_dimensions.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) has created six personal dimensions, each of which she can control and rewrite their aspects and shift between each one via her Amenominaka. File:Heaven's_Do_Art.png|Jora (One Piece) uses her Heaven's Do Art to create a pocket dimension invisible to the outside world, trapping her foes within and controlling all the artistic creation within. File:Tōhō_Fuhai's_Dimension.png|Tōhō Fuhai (Rosario + Vampire) created a pocket dimension, accessed via a small pool, complete with an entire city, for training purposes. File:Masked_King's_Dimension.png|Alucard (Rosario + Vampire) created a pocket dimension for Kuyō to use to entrap Tsukune and Ruby in an ever-raising inferno that only Kuyō could escape from a prepared portal. File:Kage_Ochi.png|Makora (Samurai Deeper Kyō) using Kage Ochi to drag his victims into a shadow-based pocket dimension for eternity, with nothing but complete darkness until death. Comics/Cartoons File:LionPortalBismuth.png|Lion (Steven Universe) has a pocket dimension inside his mane. Video Games File:Dimentio.png|Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) is the master of dimensions, and even created his own Dimension D, which amplifies his strength by 256 (though also unintentionally doing the same for his enemies). Wall_Demon_H.png|Wall Demon (Valkyrie Crusade) has her own personal dimension/space inside her wall. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Common Powers